vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
GU1D3-B0T
GU1D3-B0T is a robot tour guide bot and manager of the hotel within Callous Row. He knows information about all the places of Callous Row... if they paid for appropriate advertising space and can guide the newer denizens around the street. GU1D3-B0T works for the sole purpose of keeping his product line from dying out. Being the last of "his kind," he wishes to bring back the former glory once known on his ancestor's release date. He is portrayed by Hat Kid Origin Unit 0994 (Designation GU1D3-B0T) was a high class assistance A.I. developed for the sole purpose of carrying out any demand its master requested. As the years went on, newer robots came in with features that rendered the GU1D3-B0Ts obsolete. The Higher class, seeing them as mere chump change, tossed them to the gutters or scrapped them to make room for their new assistants. Unit 0994, arriving in Callous Row vows to work hard to get enough upgrades, and show the higher classes that his product line still holds merit. , another synthetic.]] History After the quarantine in Callous Row was lifted he offered a very detailed guided tour to Rook the owner of a bar named "The Grindstone". He was paid to advertise for the bar.Arcadum stream Oct 18th 2019 After falling down a flight of stairs he was damaged and had to be repaired. His plight was recognized by Rook who explained him that synthetics such as himself ought to be treated like people, not just machines and was invited to join his organization named "The Shattered Legion", sworn to fight against the mega corporations. Rooks ward Faye checked his programming and found traces of foreign code inserted by someone unknown. He was hesitant at first being dependent on spare parts from his original manufacturers, explaining that his life expectancy is only 5 years otherwise. To this Rook countered that they had spare parts, showing the hidden factions storage stash. Confused that this had never been shared with him previously he still considered it after having an emotional outburst so strong he had to reboot himself. After accepting he was tasked to be in charge of operations and keep the legions teams in contact with each-other.Arcadum stream Oct 26th 2019 spotted by the synthetic slaver trader Vart.|thumb]] The synthetic slave trader Vart showed an interest in purchasing him and looked for his owner. Being an unbound synthetic in violation of corporate code Duncyn stepped in when the slave trader arrived and told him that Guidebot belonged to him. If only to avoid him being stolen away, he didn't actually claim ownership but ever since Guidebot has been known as "Duncyns boy". When the slaver returned, come looking for guidebot and possibly retrieve him, Duncyn had hidden him away and the slaver left empty handed.Arcadum stream 2020-01-17 Ep12 Edges *"Replaceable" - Given the low quality materials his product line was produced with, replacement parts come relatively cheap! *"Go To Your Happy Place" - GU1D3-B0T always sounds pleased, REGARDLESS of the request. Links Stream Links *Twitch: http://www.twitch.tv/hat__kid *Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/HatKidWasTaken Clips *Truth in Advertising *I'll help you for five credits! *Magic is very real and we all hate it! *Guidebot likes the ASSvertisement *Guidebot emotional overload and reboot *Shutting down *Cleo straddles and tries to ride Guidebot *Questioned Guidebot stays loyal to Rook Trivia *He has a limited life expectancy of only 5 years and is dependent on parts from his original manufacturer. *Guide Bot uses a CL4P-TP model and voice inspired by Claptrap from the Borderlands series. *He thinks Lange Pliskin's name is "Lame" and doesn't seem to accept otherwise. Gallery Arcadum Oct 18th 2 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid)4.jpg Arcadum Oct 18th 2 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid).jpg Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 32 Fortune Teller Viana Kelesni (MamaBear) and GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid).jpg|Encountering Viana Kelesni Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 26 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid) Kee’ra Diamond (Kelli Siren) and Raleigh Seren (Neither vr).jpg|GU1D3-B0T, Kee’ra Diamond and Raleigh Seren Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 23 Jack Montagne (SciFri) and GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid).jpg|Jack Montagne, GU1D3-B0T and Talus Nova Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 18 GU1D3-B0T (Hat Kid) and Talus Nova (TwinSwords) Hardware sweepo shop.jpg|GU1D3-B0T and Talus Nova Arca Dec 28th 2019 3 Desmond (Shmoodle) pats guidebot.jpg|Patted by Desmond Arca Dec 28th 2019 5 Guidebot tour Warren Crassus (Veinhelm) Johnny Tax-1 Taxi(Hundera).jpg|Giving a guided tour to new people Warren Crassus and Johnny Tax-1. Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 4 New people guidebot.jpg|Guided tour Arcadum Jan 4th 2020 11 X (Nanoade) and Guidebot.jpg|Guidebot and X. Arcad Callous Jan 11th 2020 20 Guidebot malfunctioning, Jack and Duncyn.jpg|Malfunctioning, repaired once more by Jack and Duncyn. Arcad Callous Jan 18th 2020 - 20 Guidebot greets the Hellbats.jpg|Giving The Shadowbats a friendly greeting... unknowing of their hostile intentions. Sci Callous Jan 18th 8 Slaver Vart offers to purchase Guidebot from Duncyn.jpg|The slaver Vart offers to purchase him from Duncyn. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Robots Category:Articles Still Underconstruction